degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Like Mine (2)
Heart Like Mine (2) is the twelfth episode of Season 9 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on November 15, 2009 in Canada, and on April 16, 2010 in the United States. Summary K.C. is not used to hanging out with adults who get him, but is all the one-on-one time with Coach Carson becoming inappropriate? Meanwhile, Declan sticks up for Fiona—but should he? Main Plot K.C. and Jenna are now dating. K.C. begins to feel bad for dumping Clare in such a horrible way. He and Coach Carson bond even more, and they order a hotel and watch porn all night. The next night, Coach Carson invites him to the hotel, and introduces him to a prostitute Carson ordered. Prior to that K.C. learned the coach had a hand gun in his car. K.C. calls Coach Carson a "pervert" and leaves, eventually reporting him to the school resulting him to get fired. K.C. apologizes to Clare for being so rude, but he ends up staying with Jenna. K.C. admits to Jenna that she was right about the coach and they end up kissing. Sub Plot Declan gives Fiona the part in the play, but Fiona continues to make fun of him. Fiona cannot sing and Declan can't tell her she has to go. They finally do and Chantay gets the part, leaving Fiona as fashion designer. Trivia= *This episode marks the last appearance of Coach Carson. *This is the third time someone brought a gun to Degrassi, the first being Claude Tanner, the second being Rick Murray, fourth being Vincent Bell, and fifth being Hunter Hollingsworth. |-| Gallery= 5566.PNG 64564.PNG 4533.PNG 6546.PNG 765667.PNG 67564.PNG 454356.PNG coffee.jpg 567567.PNG 3233.PNG 5642.PNG 3433.PNG 5354.PNG 466.PNG 45453.PNG 6755.PNG 54363.PNG 43533.PNG 56433.PNG 4563.PNG Normal_i.jpg StarsonKiss.JPG 3454.PNG 343267.PNG 443.PNG 34533.PNG 2s1lv7n.jpg 4323.PNG 2433.PNG 4545.PNG e454.PNG 4535.PNG 544.PNG 67554.PNG 4532.PNG fawrc6.jpg 56454.PNG 5664.PNG 43532.PNG 553.PNG vlcsnap-10347627.png 5335.PNG 2344.PNG 3434.PNG vlcsnap-10347999.png 56465.PNG 5534.PNG 5444.PNG 434.PNG vlcsnap-10348993.png 34346.PNG deg-ep914-flip-02.jpg deg-ep914-flip-03.jpg deg-ep914-flip-04.jpg deg-ep914-flip-05.jpg deg-ep914-flip-06.jpg deg-ep914-flip-07.jpg deg-ep914-flip-09.jpg normal_e.jpg normal_c.jpg normal_g.jpg normal_h.jpg normal_i.jpg normal_j.jpg normal_m.jpg normal_n.jpg normal_p.jpg normal_q.jpg normal_r.jpg episode-911-9125315.jpg episode-911-9125441.jpg episode-911-9125558.jpg episode-911-9125663.jpg episode-911-9125682.jpg episode-911-9125713.jpg episode-911-9125733.jpg episode-911-9125757.jpg Normal s degrassi9120128.jpg Declan-and-Fiona-Heart-Like-Mine-Part-2-degrassi-9179901-624-352.jpg Uglydudeandchantayruiningdapicture.jpg Hawtstuffrighthere.jpg 666fftt.png 8yuuyiyui.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Kyra Azzopardi as Trish *Scott Beaudin as Ethan McBride *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Rick Jon Egan as Mr. Lavigne *Damon Runyan as Coach Carson *Erin Simms as Stacie Absences *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= *School Marquee: "Panthers Grr! Championship Finals Today!" |-| Featured Music= *''"No Wonder"'' by The Tessas *''"Nobody Knows The Trouble I've Seen"'' by Jajube Mandiela *''"Beautiful Dreamer"'' by Annie Clark *''"Cybersects"'' by God Made Me Funky *''"Crank It Up"'' by The Young Goulets *''"Model Homes"'' by In-Flight Safety - Heard when Coach Carson is being taken away by the police. |-| Links= *Watch Heart Like Mine (2) on YouTube *Watch Heart Like Mine (2) on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes